mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Zephyr Breeze
Zephyr Breeze is a male Pegasus pony and Fluttershy's younger brother who first appears in the season six episode Flutter Brutter. Development Fluttershy's brother was initially revealed by Andrea Libman at the 2015 San Diego Comic-Con International. In mid-March 2016, Jim Miller tweeted, "Spent the morning working on an #mlp6 episode with anew character I love to hate. Or is it hate to love?", and specified said character to be a "NEW character". On June 4, 2016—the day of Flutter Brutter's premiere—Miller tweeted, "15 minutes till you meet the character I love to hate! #MLPSeason6", and specified said character to be Zephyr Breeze. Depiction in the series Zephyr Breeze appears in the season six episode Flutter Brutter, introduced as Fluttershy's younger brother. He is depicted as a chronic slacker who freeloads off of his parents after dropping out of mane therapy school. When first introduced, Zephyr is stated to have pursued various interests before quickly giving up on them, including mane therapy and sculpting. Unable to support himself, he frequently moves in and out of his parents' home in Cloudsdale, much to the frustration of his older sister. He is also heavily infatuated with Rainbow Dash, constantly flirting with her under the narcissistic belief that she is obsessed with him. When Zephyr moves back in with his parents, his presence serves as a nuisance and burden to their way of life. He moves their knickknacks out of the way to make room for his own, and he re-purposes his father's cloud collection storage house as his art studio/meditation garden. When Fluttershy confronts him about this, her parents take her side, and Zephyr tearfully takes his leave—only to move in with Fluttershy soon afterward. Though his presence in her cottage is just as cumbersome as before, Fluttershy allows Zephyr to stay on the condition that he get a job. However, his attempts at being employed usually involve him slacking off and getting others to do the work for him or otherwise quitting without even trying. As a result, Fluttershy kicks him out of her cottage, and he goes to live by himself in the Everfree Forest. Incapable of living on his own, Zephyr eventually confesses to his sister that his unwillingness to try stems from a crippling fear of failure. Fluttershy convinces him that sometimes one has to do things, even if one might fail. With the support of Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, Zephyr pursues mane therapy once again and graduates from mane therapy school. In season eight, Zephyr Breeze makes a brief cameo appearance in Las Pegasus in Grannies Gone Wild. In season nine, Zephyr appears as a member of the Canterlot Royal Guard in Twilight's Seven. He is seen guarding one of the bricked-up secret passages into the castle. Rarity has Rainbow distract him while she removes the bricks. Zephyr is later fired for leaving his post unguarded, and it is revealed that he was specifically hired by Princess Luna as part of Spike's plan. In The Ending of the End - Part 2, Zephyr Breeze appears taking shelter with his parents and other Pegasi in Cloudsdale as the city closes itself off from the other pony races. In The Last Problem, Zephyr attends Twilight Sparkle's coronation ceremony. He also briefly appears in a group shot during The Magic of Friendship Grows. Other depictions IDW comics Zephyr Breeze appears with his family on page 24 of the My Little Pony Holiday Special 2017 comic. In , he appears on page 16. In , he tries to take care of Fluttershy's animals in her absence but with little success. In , Zephyr Breeze has a job at the Mane Event salon in Ponyville, and when he continues to suffer from self-esteem problems, he attends the All-Equestria Mane Styling Conference and meets fellow stylist Pixie Cut. On page 2, he refers to Fluttershy as his "baby sister" and "little sis". Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Zephyr Breeze appears in a photograph in Land of Harmony, and in The Magic of Friendship. Rarity's Peek Behind the Boutique Zephyr Breeze appears in episode 2 of Rarity's Peek Behind the Boutique, "Fashion vs. Function". Software My Little Pony (mobile game) Zephyr Breeze is a character in Gameloft's mobile game. The game's description of him states, "Though formerly lazy, this pony’s no slouch... But is there a chance he could crash on your couch?" Merchandise The Elements of Harmony Vol. II guidebook ''THE SHY FAMILY lives in Cloudsdale. It's where MRS. SHY spends her time gardening and MR. SHY collects clouds since retiring from the weather factory. The heroism of their daughter, FLUTTERSHY, makes them burst with pride! Their son, ZEPHYR BREEZE, dropped out of mane therapy school. He never leaves the house. Mr. and Mrs. Shy wish he'd get a job and his own place.'' Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Quotes Gallery See also *Zephyr Breeze (EG) * * *Characters with a similar name: Cinnamon Breeze, Bella Breeze, Ambrosia Breeze, and Seabreeze. References de:Zephyr Breeze es:Zephyr Breeze fr:Zephyr Breeze pl:Zephyr Breeze pt:Zephyr Breeze ru:Зэфир Бриз Category:Cosmetologists Category:Featured articles Category:Royal guards Category:School students Category:Shy family Category:Supporting characters